fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny's Kwest 2: The Xedel Return
Kenny's Kwest 2: The Xedel Return (第二にケニーのクエスト、昔の戻り in Japan) is a 3D adventure platformer by NextGen Solo. It is the sequel to Kenny's Kwest, and features a more detalied and crisp art style, along with much larger worlds, and more of them than the first game, since the Bluevolt has much more space and power to use than the Nintendo DS, on which the first game was released. Story Kenny must once again face off against his imaginary race of ancient evil, the Xedel, in an all-new world within a dream, where the Xedel have corrupted previous dreams and thoughts of Kenny's for him to conquer as he tries to find a way to wake up. Along the way, he'll find out the mysterious backstory of the ancient evil, and it's true leader that hides behind the puppet deity Kenny defeated in his first encounter with the Xedel. Later, in the penultimate world, Dreamception, it is revealed that the true leader of the Xedel is none other than the corrupted form of Kenny's girlfriend, known in this world as Lady Xedel. Gameplay Kenny's Kwest 2 combines the pure platforming from the first game with new exploration, action, and even puzzle elements that makes the game go at a faster pace and is also more difficult to complete. Each world holds many collectibles, including one new tool or weapon after a mid-boss (like the Zelda series, but without dungeons), a Xedel Kingdom Key Fragment after the world's boss, and exclusive to the first 5 worlds, Purity Vessels, which you need enough of to open the way to Xedelos' Sky. Note: In the Xedel Kingdom worlds, you receive a fragment of the Lady's Castle key after defeating a boss. Worlds The worlds of 2K2 are more varied than the first game's. Instead of having worlds with levels that become useless after the first visit, the worlds of 2K2 are filled with collectible items to grab and secrets to find, and after you're "done" with the first 5 worlds and defeat the Intermission boss level, you must return to those first 5 worlds to enter their darker and more difficult areas. Major Characters Second Quest: Hero's Dream After completing the main game, you can start a new file and choose the difficulty setting of "Hero's Dream" for a whole new experience! Here are the changes to the main game in Hero's Dream mode: *The difficulty is significantly raised *You retain all your stat upgrades and items if you link your Hero's Dream file to your normal one *You cannot upgrade anything. If the upgrade is necessary (such as on an item), when you first find that item it will be fully upgraded to fit that requirement *All Xedel-styled bosses retain their Normal colors until the very end, the exception being Lady Xedel, which you only fight in Pure Form *The final boss is Pure Xedlior instead of Pure Xedelos *Kenny can obtain the Xedel's Form, a new power that changes his look and gives him more health Promotional Art 2K2.png| Promotional Art 1 (February 2012) 2K2 NS2012.png| Promotional Art 2 (June 2012) Trivia *This game was originally titled Kenny's Kwest 2: Mindgame, and had included a new character. She was removed during the revamp of the project. *The fact that the world, Dreamception, is the last true world in the game and a combination of smaller challenges is a reference to the last true world of Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, Spongebob's Dream. Category:Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Bluevolt Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Completed articles